User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater: The 5 Doors - Chapter 8
God Eater: The 5 Doors - Chapter 8: Collective Dreams. After the Gehenna battle, where the teams got reunite once more but in vain since now every member will split. Now will be Baluar, Nia and Sigma's history: Baluar, got to woke up´in a werehouse, different from all he had saw. he was in a 21st century city, with cars and roads, when he got to realize, Sigma was behind him. Baluar: Huh? Sigma? Sigma: Took 3h-19mins-39 seconds to you wake up Baluar. Baluar: that dont metter. Where are we and why we are together on the same dream? Sigma: We are in Kansas, dont know where exactly. But this definitely is a world without Aragamis, so that means you and me share the same goal/dream. Baluar: WAIT! Baluar: So Nia is here too since that was her goal?! Sigma: if you are right, yes. Baluar: We need to find her! Sigma: Are you stupid? Sigma: We dont have records of this time, nor what is a bus or how to get a job. This is completely different from every thing we got to see... We need to g--- Baluar didnt waited Sigma and went running to find some clue of his timeline. He went to talk with some persons, with a picture of Nia. Baluar: Sir! Did you already saw this girl? Civillian: hmm... Civillian: Sorry but I dont recognize. ... Baluar: You already saw her!! cop: No sir, is she missing or something like that? Baluar: YES! Can you help me to find her? Cop: Alright, I will send some of my agents to find her. Do you know her smartphone or something? Baluar: (What the hell is an smartphone...) Baluar: Sorry but no. We lost ours. Cop: Tough life. Well, go on trying to find her. We will look at the rest of the city. Baluar: Thanks! After talking to the Cop, he went running almost faster as a Car, he got himself wandering "Oh, I think I lost SIgma, but I cant walk back." and after some rest on a wood-like bench, he went running again, he saw many different houses but none that looks like one from an Outher Ghetto. He got to walk like 15 minues and his legs got an crack sound, hedidnt realized that those 15 minutes was completing an hour that he was running like an car. He took a little and then saw a house with an God Arc infront of the Door alongside Sigma. Baluar: YOU WERE HERE ALL THE TIME? Sigma: Not all the time Sigma: Just got here while you was talking to the cop. If you had wait for me we would get here sooner. Shall we enter? Baluar: Damn you Baluar: Let's go When Baluar opened the Door, he just saw a generic house of the 21st Century but since there was a God Arc. Baluar went to the right side of the house, where are the rooms while Sigma went to the left side, where are the kitchen, bathroom and basement. When Baluar got in the last room, with an pink and red door. He finally found Nia, with a unknown girl. Baluar: Nia... Nia: Bal... Girl: This is uncle Bal, mom? Nia: Yes, can you go get some cookies for us? Girl: Sure mom! Girl: Pleased to meet you, Uncle Bal! the Girl got to walk away from the run singing an weird rock music. Baluar: NIA WHAT IS HER?! Nia: My daughter... Baluar: I am talking serious!! Nia: That is the true Bal! Nia: When I got on this Door, at the start I didnt got to believe but I got these memories... memories from this Door, I had known exactly where is this house, who is her. Everything. Baluar: Hell Baluar: You arent thinking Nia! Baluar; This world, everything is fake, SHE ISNT your daughter! Ya never got something like that on the real world! Nia: I know what I am thinking! Nia: This, is all we ever wanted. A bigger family, an world without Aragamis. Everything! When Beoblade finish his quest, he will reset everything, he will find the Key of the 5 Doors and make him destroy the Vessels! He will reset everything and maybe me and you dont exist! Baluar: Nia.. I already saw you dying once.. The same thing will happen here... Nia: You are blind Baluar! Nia: Beoblade, Klaus and Nikolas, you arent seeing what you want! You are seeing what THEY want! Baluar: Nia... what happened to you... Both Baluar and Nia heard some steps on the floor, they thought it would be someone else that tem didnt known;. But it was just Sigma with some cookies. Sigma: Your daughter is really a nice person Nia... *eat cookie* Nia: Sigma...! Nia: How'd you got in here!? Sigma: Hey, are you getting insane with this Door? Of course I got here alongside Baluar, I was the first one to find you by the way. Can we go find the Key Vessel now? Baluar: Nia wanna stay here Sigma... Sigma: What?! Sigma: Nia, you was really insane after all... This Door is trying to mess with your head, we need to leave, now! Nia: no Sigma.. This is my place... "SO THAT's IT?!" - Sigma screamed and said "EVERYTHING WE GOT TO DO, FOR THIS?! DID YOU KNOWN THAT KAITLIN, SOMEONE WHO WAS PREPARED TO GO THROUGH THE 5 DOORS DIED TO SAVE PERSONS LIKE YOU?!"... Nia cried a little and said "what you want to I do Sig? Abandon all this...?", quickly Sigma said "No Nia, I dont want to make you abandon anything, you can have this life, but not here and not how, we need to go through the Doors and make everything right.", Nia, Baluar and Sigma got to think a little about this Door and how it is changing. nia understanded Sigma and the 3 got to the street. Nia's daughter appeared infront them. Girl: Mom... Where are you going? Nia: I need to go with the Uncle Bal okay? Girl: When you will come back? Girl: Mom? Nia: I... Nia: I wont come back any time soon dear. Girl: But I wanna stay with you mom! Nia: Dont make it more difficult dear. You know that I have to do this. Nia has turn back of her daughter, that time the place got darker and the 4rd Door has appeared, everyone got an time freeze except Nia, Bal, Sigma and oddly, the girl. Sigma and Baluar was feeling awkward but when they got towgo through the Door she said "Mom... YOU ARENT GOING ANYWHERE!!!". Everyone got surprised and in the blink of an eye, that girl has turn up into a red Venus. Baluar said "she is the Key Vessel, isnt her?", Sigma then nodded and both of they got their God Arcs but Nia couldnt do it. Sigma and Baluar understanded her situation and ran towards her... Baluar and Sigma got to first attack it's back, the Red Venus was with a shield covering it's human part, Sigma almost got shot by an Quadrigas missile from her and Baluar go one of his hand frozen by an Gboro-Gboro attack. The Red Venus skin was a lot tough than an sual Aragami from hte 3rd Door, Sigma and Bal was almost finishing her but she was preparing to use Magatsu Kyuubi's Missile attack, Sigma and Baluar would die but Nia said "Forgive me..." and shot a piercing bullet onto the Venus head and the Venus got yto turn back in human. Nia cried and the 4rd Door has appeared. Baluar: Nia, let's go. Nia: No, you 2 go. I will continue here.. Baluar: Why?! That previous thing again?! Nia: No, it's not that. Nia: Did you saw what this Door has done to me? The broke way I am I wont survive longer. I wouldnt metter much with that but I would make you dead or something like that. Baluar: Nia... Sigma: She already made up her mind Bal. we cant change it. Sigma and Baluar tried to enter to the 4rd Door but Sigma was being refused to the 4rd Door, he wasnt understanding why since Baluar was able to go on it with no further problem. Sigma tried using all his forces to pass through the 4rd Door but when he was finally mading their way into the 4rd Door with Baluar, the Door has closed and Baluar got in 4rd Door and Sigma got stuck... Now only Baluar left on this team. Category:Blog posts